Sitting rules
Clan members must be responsible for their own turns. Clan members must take all of their own turns unless they need to be away from the site for a period of time. Or an emergency arises. Basic rules #The announcing in chat, of the name of the person who has covered a turn will now be mandatory. #You may appoint an account sitter If you need to be away from the site. Your sitter can take your turns whenever it is convenient for them, your sitter can add to chat whilst covering your account. You may have more than one sitter if you require it. Your sitter should announce in chat that you are away and give an approximate time frame for your return. If you need an account sitter then you should not take turns yourself. #Emergency cover may be given if the person is in danger of missing a turn. A person will be in danger of missing a turn when: #*There is less than 2 hours on the clock #*When their turn expires at a time when they are not usually online. For example It is in the middle of the night their time, or if they do not take turns during work hours #*Emergency cover is for when you have not directly been asked to sit by the person when there is less than 2 hours on the clock or when their turn expires at a time when they are usually not online. For example. You may cover all turns that will expire in the middle of the night their time, until they would usually be online in the morning. Or if they do not take turns during work hours, you may cover all turns that would expire before they got home. This rule will not cover all circumstances. We will look at every issue with common sense. If you have a legitimate reason for breaking the 2 hour rule and you post to say you have done so, you will not get into any trouble. However if you break the two hour rule, or take a turn at less than two hours you must be certain that the person will miss. The person in question must not have been online recently taking their own turns. If you regularly cover turns in an unnecessary time frame, and the person subsequently comes online in that time frame, you will be guilty of account sharing #You must not enter clan games if you know in advance that you will not be able to take the vast majority of your turns. If you are going to participate in clan games, it should be you who will actually play in these games. #You must not be in another persons account for any reason, other than to cover turns during a prearranged sit, or in an emergency situation. Adding to chat in a game you are not in for example will not be allowed. You must also not give permission for anyone to wander in and out of your account at their will. Take care of your account. What happens with it is your responsibility. In response to the idea that people will just cheat anyway, the hunters will routinely check IPs, and assist us in checking suspicious activity abusing the account sitting rule. Punishments Anyone caught breaking these rules will be subject to penalties as determined at the sole discretion of the CD Team. Penalties may include loss of privileges, loss of medals, forfeiture of games, and any other punishment the CD Team deems appropriate.The CD team will take a common sense approach when ruling on each individual case.